Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera and a control method thereof, particularly to a camera and a control method thereof to adjust the operation powers of other operation components of the camera by monitoring the internal temperature of the camera.
Description of the Related Art
A camera does not capture the image because of the darkness of the night or insufficient light. Even when the image is captured, the camera still can not run the monitoring function normally due to the poor image quality resulting from insufficient light.
Therefore, a camera with internal assistant light source is developed to capture clear images through the assistant light source for providing light compensation within the field of view of the camera under the circumstances of insufficient light or in the night, wherein the internal assistant light is provided by, for example, the visible light-emitting diode or the infrared light-emitting diode.
However, when the assistant light source is turned on and heat is generated, so that developing the camera with internal assistant light source must consider that whether the heat generated by the internal assistant light source affects the operation of the internal components of the camera, such as the image sensor, to avoid malfunction of the camera. Therefore, the camera with internal assistant light in the prior art usually limits the operation power of the assistant light to a specific default power to avoid generating too much heat because of the excessive operation power of the assistant light resulting in the malfunction problem. However, the limitation of the camera with internal assistant light in the prior art results in poor light compensation effect and the best operation performance is not achieved.
According to the aforementioned problem, a camera capable of monitoring the internal temperature and a method thereof are needed to enhance the light compensation effect and improve the operation performance of the camera by flexibly adjusting the operation power in a safe temperature.